Super Smash Bros. Universe
Super Smash Bros. Universe (also referred to by the shorthands SSBU and SSB5) is the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series published by Nintendo. Characters Playable characters Veterans *'NOTE': Unbolded text indicates a starter character. *'NOTE 2': Bold text indicates an unlockable character. Newcomers *'NOTE': Unbolded text indicates a starter character. *'NOTE 2': Bold text indicates an unlockable character. Bosses Non-playable characters Collectibles Music Stickers Trophies Stages Items Development Super Smash Bros. Universe entered development on April 24, 2015. Upon the game's announcement, it was confirmed that every character that was playable in Super Smash Bros. 4 would return; this time, however, a majority of them would have to be unlocked, rather than be available from the start. On April 27, 2015, it was confirmed that Klonoa, Rayman, Shovel Knight, and Banjo & Kazooie would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's first four newcomers. On April 28, 2015, it was confirmed that every stage that could be battled on in Super Smash Bros. 4 would return in Super Smash Bros. Universe, as would every Assist Trophy and Poké Ball Pokémon that could be used. Certain returning Poké Ball Pokémon would hail from Super Smash Bros. Brawl or Super Smash Bros. Melee; like Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Universe would feature a Story Mode akin to "The Subspace Emissary." On April 29, 2015, it was confirmed that Birdo, Enguarde, Fi, Adam Malkovich, Tricky, Galacta Knight, Elincia, S.S. Drake, Silver the Hedgehog, Reyn, Zero, Captain Rainbow, Frey, Zael, and Wonder Red would serve as new Assist Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Universe. On May 4, 2015, it was confirmed that King K. Rool would serve as Super Smash Bros. Universe's fifth newcomer. Voice actors Fighters *'Adam Howden' / Shintarō Asanuma - Shulk *'Akira Sasanuma' - Link *'Alésia Glidewell' - Zero Suit Samus *'Antony Del Rio' / Minami Takayama - Pit, Dark Pit *'Billy Bob Thompson' / Yūji Ueda - Greninja *'Brandy Kopp' / Aya Hisakawa - Palutena *'Caety Sagoian' - Bowser Jr. *'Charles Martinet' - Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Wario *'Chris Sutherland' - Banjo & Kazooie *'Dan Green' / Keiji Fujiwara - Mewtwo *'David Gasman' - Rayman *'David Vincent' / Yoshimasa Hosoya - Robin (Male) *'Dex Manley' / Hisao Egawa - Falco *'Eric Newsome' / Atsushi Kisaichi - Meta Knight *'Eric Stitt' / Kumiko Watanabe - Klonoa *'Hikaru Midorikawa' - Marth *'Hironori Miyata' - Ganondorf *'Ikue Ôtani' - Pikachu *'Jason Adkins' / Michihiko Hagi - Ike *'Jason Griffith' / Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sonic *'Jim Walker' / Kenji Nojima - Fox *'Jun Mizusawa' - Zelda, Sheik *'Kazumi Totaka' - Yoshi *'Kerri Kane' - Rosalina *'Kōsuke Toriumi' - Little Mac *'Lani Minella' - Lucas *'Laura Bailey' / Yū Kobayashi - Lucina *'Lauren Landa' / Miyuki Sawashiro - Robin (Female) *'Makiko Ōmoto' - Kirby, Ness *'Masahiro Sakurai' - King Dedede *'October Moore' / Hitomi Hirose - Wii Fit Trainer (Female) *'Rachael Lillis' / Mika Kanai - Jigglypuff *'Ryō Horikawa' - Captain Falcon *'Sachi Matsumoto' - Toon Link *'Samantha Kelly' - Peach *'Sean Schemmel' / Daisuke Namikawa - Lucario *'Shin'ichirō Miki' - Charizard *'Steve Heinke' / Tomoyuki Higuchi - Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Poké Ball Pokémon *'Erica Shroeder' - Meloetta (English) *'Eileen Stevens' - Fennekin (English), Spewpa (English) *'Haven Paschall' - Swirlix (English) *'Hitomi Nabatame' - Oshawott (Japanese), Chespin (Japanese), Xerneas, Zoroark *'Ikue Otani' - Goldeen (Japanese) *'Katsuyuki Konishi' - Snorlax (Japanese), Deoxys *'Kayzie Rogers' - Bellossom (English) *'Kenta Miyake' - Inkay (Japanese), Gogoat, Abomasnow, Kyurem (Japanese) *'Kôichi Yamadera' - Mew *'Lisa Ortiz' - Fletchling (English), Oshawott (English) *'Marc Thompson' - Kyurem (English) *'Masashi Ebara' - Latios *'Mayumi Iizuka' - Bellossom (Japanese) *'Megumi Hayashibara' - Latias, Arceus (Japanese), Snivy (Japanese), Fennekin (Japanese), Spewpa (Japanese) *'Megumi Hayashibara' - Eevee, Victini, Swirlix (Japanese), Dedenne *'Michael Haigney' - Snorlax (English) *'Michael Liscio Jr.' - Inkay (English) *'Michele Knotz' - Gardevoir (English), Snivy (English), Jirachi *'Rachael Lillis' - Goldeen (English) *'Satomi Korogi' - Togepi, Bellossom (Japanese) *'Scott Williams' - Darkrai (English) *'Shinichiro Miki' - Staryu, Darkrai (Japanese) *'Suzy Myers' - Chespin (English) *'Tom Wayland' - Arceus (English) *'Tomoko Kawakami' - Gardevoir (Japanese) *'Unsho Ishizuka' - Metagross *'Vic Mignogna' - Keldeo (English) *'Yūji Ueda' - Genesect *'Yuka Teresaki' - Keldeo (Japanese), Fletchling (Japanese), Meloetta (Japanese) Assist Trophies Other *'Atsuko Asahi' - Winged Pikmin *'Dex Manley' - ROB 64 *'Hynden Walch' / Makiko Ōmoto - Viridi *'Jaz Adams' / Tomohisa Aso - Peppy Hare *'Lani Minella' - Larry, Morton, Wendy, Lemmy *'Lyssa Browne' / Kyoko Tongu - Slippy Toad *'Matthew Mercer' / Tomokazu Sugita - Chrom *'Mike Vaughn' - Iggy, Ludwig *'Riley Inge' / Tsuyoshi Koyama - Doc Luis *'Rufus Jones' / Ryō Horikawa - Dunban *'Timothy Watson' / Norio Wakamoto - Metal Face *'Xander Mobus' - Announcer *'Yuya Takezawa' - Luma Trivia Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe